Painless Love
by MegFallow
Summary: The moment Alucard walked into his cell......something was not right. Noncon, torture, BDSM, and other graphic sexual content. Yaoi. My first slash fic. Please Read and Review. COMPLETE!
1. Part I

**Title: Painless Love**

**A/N: The title is basically a play on words: Alucard is going to be in a lot of pain and agonizing pleasure from this fic. So read with caution. The warnings are down below. Now, this is much more a exercise in writing my own slash story than anything else. The reason why I choose Alucard as a uke is because they are not enough of them and I think he would make a sexy uke just as much as he would make a sexy seme (and besides I kind of like him as a uke lol) its sort of a porn without plot but there are few things that could make for a good follow-up story but whether it does or not I hope you enjoy getting a kick out of Alucard used and naked. ROWR!**

**Rating: NC-17 Warnings: Non-con, torture, body carving, OOCness (in the best possible way) violence, bondage, oral, and anal sex...and Alucard being a uke**

**Pairings: Enrico/Alucard**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hellsing I am just doing this for shits and grins-A LOT OF GRINS!**

A full moon hung over the roof of the Hellsing Estate. It was deathly quiet. Not even the servants were moving around sleeping thier quarters worried that Alucard would bother them or tease thier dreams. But the vampire was standing before his master in her office discussing the nature of thier previous mission in her reports. It was a disaster, he was sent in to quell the ghoul infestation in a local hospital with the record kill of 234 ghouls but to top it off twenty-eight hostages injured and one pregnant woman dead with a irate husband planning on taking her to court for the wrongful death of his wife and unborn child.

"What the hell went wrong Alucard?" she demanded slamming the supeona down on her desk,"what happened?"

"I think what happened is that Mister Walosher isn't greatful that he dosen't have a ghoulish mother and baby feeding off of him," replied Alucard,"that is what happened, I saw that mother trying to eat her own child, I would have saved the baby and turned the woman to dust if that damn Judas Priest didn't get in the way! He had to be put in place-"

"This was not suppose to be a dickwavering fight," she snapped,"you were suppose to have irradicated the ghouls and evacuate the hostages, I have had enough of critism from the public officers saying that my intentions of hostage well-being are poorly carried out. You fight Anderson on your own time not mine!"

"So you expect me to work alongside that Vatican's bitch?"

"No, but if you see him trying to take a few non-ghoul humans out of harm's way you don't go attacking him with guns blazing and having one or two get thier eyes shot out!" fumed The Hellsing Superior,"a bullet through a infant's brain, what makes you think that you were going to think about doing it and it would be okay to accomplish, it was a infant, you can't do the same thing you would do to it like you did with Officer Victoria in Cheddar! NOW GET OUT!"

"Master, if you would let me explain why I had to shoot the baby-"

"GET THE HELL OUT!" A silver ashtray flew across the room and dented Alucard right between the eyes.

As he vanished to his chambers he could hear Integra mumbling something along the lines of "...a fitting punishment for Alucard."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the dark corner of the dungeon he waited, his sack of equiptment filled with everything he needed to weaken the vampire and prepare for his plans, the man grinned as he heard Alucard's heavy footsteps going down the long winding stairs and down the dark corridors that lead into his chambers.

"Soon," he whispered,"your powers will be mine..."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The moment he stepped through the doorway into his chambers and waked into the center of the room, the first thing he noticed was that his guns were lying neatly on the table. And everything was too orderly. Normally the outside enviroment sorted out like a typically day. But with someone who was not a typical man or even a human at all, Alucard became like a dog sensing that an intruder was coming upon his master's front lawn. Fangs bared and all five senses heightened.

A sharp ordor hit his nose and he repressed a gagging cough, but it came out regardless curling his body foreward and burning his nostrils. His mind triggered the identity behind the scent to be garlic bulbs. Much to some expert beliefs-the smell of garlic triggered a uncomfortable sensation in vampires. The ordor was very much strong and overwhelming, whereas to a human it would just tingling feeling the senses; to a vampire it was like a noxious fume that could make some fall to their knees. And the more of them there were the more the stench would hold them. He secretly glanced over towards the threshold out of the corner of his eye and saw freash bulbs of garlic tied to ropes and laced around the wooden doorframe above large celldoor.

"What the hell?" he thought.

Glancing around he crept towards the table in front of his large chair and casually reached over to grab his jackal. He slithered his hand towards the handle of gun trying to not make it look to whoever was watching that he knew that he was being observed. He would get the upper hand sooner or later. With the speed of a stricking viper he grabbed for the handle and screamed out in pain. It was like he had placed his guns on the grate of a firey hot heater burning deeply through the cloth of his glove and into the palm of his hand. Letting out a deep throated growl he raised his hand and removed the fingers from around his gun wincing in every pain as fabrics of his cloth and skin peeled off when the gun fell from his hands and broke in half on the hard rocky concrete floor. He reached out with his good hand to the other gun hoping that it too was not tampered with but to his bereavement he got the same reaction he did from his other gun.

A soft sizzling sound reached his ears as he tore his other hand away from his Joshua leaving behind a scrotched glove cloth and piece of skin around the handle. He threw it down like a hot pototoe and bared his fangs.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!?!" he screamed,"WHATEVER JOKE YOU ARE PLAYING ITS NOT FUNNY!"

Two arms wrapped around his waist and pressed his stomach into the side of the table pinning him down. A lean chest pressed up against his back. His first instinct was to use his strength to throw the agressor off but thinking it could be Integra with another one of her punishments he leaned into the restraint and purred.

"Integra?" he smirked,"a little foreward are we?"

_So this is my punishment...being submitted and forced to commit wanton acts of carnality until it hurts?_

In his ear came a baritone chuckle that was a bit too masculine to be Integra.

"If you were not a vampire and were a catholic instead," the voice whispered,"you would make a beautiful alter-boy Alucard."

Suddenly he felt a cloth satuated with garlic cover his mouth and press cutting off his conscienceness while the one arm remained around his waist tighting its vice. Everything in his body began to shut off trying to overcome the overwhelming stench of strong garlic filling his nose and stinging into his brain with nothing short of a foggy disorientation that left his whole body limp and heavy. The last thing he felt before blacking out was the wood chips scraping under his nails and the dragging sound it made as he was being pulled away from the table into utter darkness.

**_TBC_**

**_Sorry I left it off as a cliff-hanger I plan on continuing it as soon as I can. Predict all the warnings you saw as about to come true in Part Two of this slash. I dedicate this next chapter to a friend of mine death1kat11 and all the nasty ideas she made to make Alucard complient in his sexual assault... Au Revoir!_**


	2. Part II

**Title: Painless Love**

**Rating: NC-17 Warnings, see part one for what will be contained in here, heavy violent Non-con slash will occur.**

**Pairings: Alucard/Enrico **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hellsing I am just doing this for shits and grins-A LOT OF GRINS!**

**A/N: Part two of my first slash story. Constructive Critism and reviews are welcomed. But before you flame me on Alucard being a uke I made him as IC as I could possibly make him and remember he has a unwavering loyalty to his fledgling and Master and will protect them BY ANY MEANS NECESSARY PEOPLE! Enjoy! Note: The italic parts are Alucard's point of view when he comes out of being garlic chloroformed, also, the uncensored version can be found on AdultFanFiction website. **

_Yet something was wrong and the whole room was out of place._

_The side of his mouth burned and so did the skin around his wrists. They felt like electrified needles burying into his cold flesh and tapping into his nervous system. The feelings intensified when he would move his hands around and growl inwardly. He felt light-headed, weak, angry; so deeply angry that he could not combat that moment of fatigue he experienced with the smell of garlic hanging over his door._

_His head was too heavy to move it seemed. So he gazed his eyes up, down and around to get a assessment of his situation. There were colorful beads around his wrists on the left and right of his arms attached to the head of his coffin (he was in his coffin?) five layers wrapped over and over his hands that were black and burn like someone had set them on fire. And even smelled of burning skin._

_Part of his mouth burned stung again and he turned his head away to wipe his mouth on his sleeves laying close to his face._

_Out of the corner of his eye a white gloved hand reached out and stroked the tip of his fingers down his face..._

"What is going on," Alucard growled straining against his restraints,"what is the meaning of this?"

Enrico was leaning over Alucard on his stomach with his one hand pressed firmly on his chest while the other was exploring the vampire's face and hair. He took a frighten interest in the facial layout of the No Life King and a smiled grew into a toothy grin when his hand lingred on certain parts of his face that the archbishop liked. Alucard did not want the archbishop on top of him. Touching him. Staring down at him with as much fascination that his first Hellsing Master had for him.

"Stop it," he growled baring his fangs,"did Anderson sent you, he must be truely pathetic to pull this shit."

"No," Enrico chuckled,"Anderson has nothing to do with it."

As soon as Alucard flinched from Enrico's touch the stream of holy water from the de-barking collar around his neck shoot into the patch of skin between his jaw and his neck leaving behind yet another burn as agonizing as a frostbite.

"What the hell-?"

"Its a special de-barking collar little puppy," the archbishop cooed maliciously,"when a dog is barking inappropiately, it releases a strong steam of water that hits thier nose and makes them stop, mostly it works wonders on scent hounds because thier sense of smell is sensitive. But since you have been-being very disobedient lately, you would make a excellent exception."

The Archbishop chuckled quietly and removed the ribbon from his hair to make it to fall down and merge into Alucard's ebony locks so it would gently blend into the darkness of the hair color. Even without looking back at Maxwell, he could picture that hair flowing down as long as a waterfall blanketing the vampire and priest's face at the same time. Maxwell leaned in further and could help but laugh when the tip of his hair would tickle Alucard's skin. Never had he seen the vampire this up close before, behind his murderous grin and demonic irises he looked remarkably like a stunning human; a gorgeous face and body. Admiring the vampire beneath him, he wanted to taste the fleash of this dark creature, to finaly understand what made Alucard so tempting to look upon and touch.

"Maybe it will make things easier for you," he whispered into Alucard's ear,"you could imagine me as Integra while I do this to you."

Suddenly the tight pressure of Enrico's lips covered Alucard's mouth, a flickering tongue worming into his oral cavity coated with saliva. The vampire underneath him refused to respond to the human's passionate rough kissing feeling him intentionally rubbing his tongue over his fangs until blood dripped from the thick mouth muscle and into Alucard's mouth. Feeling no stirring of emotional hunger from Alucard, Enrico removed his mouth from Alucard's lips and with his blood soaked tongue and saliva made its way over the vampire's neck, licking over the cheekbones and stopping at the velvety texture underneath his left eye. Alucard was surprised at himself that he let out a involuntary shudder to the human's action as Enrico repeated the saliva pattern again and cupped the vampire's chin in his other hand drawing him towards his captor's own face.

When Enrico stared down at him, Alucard forced into the dark recesses of his mind to use his powers and escape his treatment. But nothing happened. He urged his will to make himself into mist, but when he did a glowing aura the same color as Enrico's hair enveloped his entire body and absorbed into him. Leaving him feeling even more tired than he was coming out of his garlic induced repose.

"I borrowed a few of Anderson's things," Enrico explained seeing the look of bewilderment in Alucard's eyes,"mostly those paper barriers he uses to trap demons and vampires, you know that they prevent a monster from using thier dark magic, however, you also didn't know that it keeps thier powers in the monster's body under a state of dormancy until the barriers are removed or damaged. I placed them around the coffin while you were asleep. Don't worry, I plan to take them off as soon as I get what I want."

"And what is it that you want?" demanded Alucard.

His ear tickled from the hot breath around his lobe as the archbishiop whispered,"Your powers...I want your powers and your dark conversion."

Alucard widened his eyes fully in shock,"Y-You are insane,"he struggled against the rosaries around his wrist,"what makes you think I would even consider taking you under my wing, Seras would make a better fledgling than you and she has, you will not be made into a vampire, I will not be your master."

Enrico produced under his vest a small silver knife and wooden crucifix,"Who said I wanted you as my master, I am to be my own master," he replied,"I just want your powers and I will be on my way."

"No," the vampire refused,"it dosen't ever work that way and though I can't use my powers now I will still not give them to you!"

Alucard quieted his voice when he saw the blade hovered near the buttoned up collar of his shirt and ascot. With careful procision he nudged the blade under two buttons of the collar and slit upwards until all of Alucard's neck was exposed. Light fingertips gently trailed the soft indentation along his windpipe lovingly, attempting every chance to make Alucard's blood boil with lust and hunger. Even skimming around the thick leathery strap of the debarking collar felt so tempting and playful when Enrico would rub slightly left and right over the edges activing the horrid water to burn the side of the vampire's pouty lips.  
It was not the first time he had been held hostage but it was the last, and he was eager to keep it that way. Enrico's face edged closer to his pale neck pressing into the jugular pulse with his mouth, nipping and kissing all around his neck. In the archbishop's twisted plot he would coerce the vampire to drink his blood. Either by seduction or by threat. And judging by the lack of responce he was getting from the seduction at this moment. He would have to try the second alternative.

"I am suprised," he muttered hanging over Alucard's head until his neck was paraell to the vampire's bared teeth,"I would have thought it would excite you enough to have you nibble me at least for a tiny bit. They said you are not discret when it comes to pleasing humans. You will take anyone. Man or Woman. Like a dirty little whore. Perhaps I should just pay your little fledgling a visit-what was her name-?"

"Don't you dare go near her!" Alucard cried as his masterful protective duties kicked in and he lunged at Enrico's neck.

He entered his throat and broke the skin. In anger and rage. Alucard would sink his fangs into Enrico's throat and prepare to rip it out of his neck cavity. There was no any way to explain that sudden attack but that he simply snapped at the thought of that sneaky, slimy, rotten catholic touching and doing anything to the fledgling he called his own.

The bloodlust filled his entire body, even without his powers he was still frantically letting the adrenline of loyalty consume him. The Vampire Barely even noticed now that Enrico did the opposite of what anyone in his situation would do upon being bitten by Alucard. He wrapped his arms around the vampire's neck and leaned into the feeding. Nuzzling the vampire's own throat and feeling his old blood and mortal life drain away. To be replaced with the raw awesome power of Alucard's own life essence that was barely even life itself.

Enrico dearly wanted this, to be free of the human shackles of being a mere archbishop and becoming something more-to hell with his own sensiblity-more to be not a low-level employer of the Pope. To be in his level and take over. And Alucard's power and turning would make that happen once and for all.

Alucard was overcome with bloodlust.

But Enrico was overcome with lust for power.

And each one was trying to win out over the other tonight.

Blood was the key to everything, Alucard always told Seras that, it can tell you more than a simple word or sentence can decipher. The blood flows and imprints every thought, every feeling and emotion; the good and bad memories and who someone is. He could feel Enrico's body losing his heat and turning into nothing short of a iceburg as he rubbed up and down his victim's body making Alucard feel the erratic temperature change through the vampire's thin clothes and heavy overcoat that Maxwell submerged his hands underneath to outline the curves on the nosteraftu's body. Moving them downwards ever so slowly, Alucard shifted his weight, twitching at the feeling that something inconseivable was about to occur; that making him drink his blood was only going to be the tip of the problem the moment long tappered fingers massaged the firm flesh of the back of his thighs and buttocks gently through his slacks. His confidence shattered the moment a mewl of desire escaped through his lips being poked and prodded over his clothes around the covered entrance that Maxwell would soon domineer all too happily.

A vampire can tell who or what a person is like by drinking one pint of thier blood. Even recognize thier family tree and ancestry when you sample that thick red liquid. The vampire tightly shut his eyes but in his mind's eye he could see what was there. In a film of red he saw the dark tendrils around Enrico's body as he stood behind the Pope reciting one of his many speeches to the crowd. A close-up of his grin paled in comparison to a sadomastic cheshire cat and the glimpse of the Pope's body ripped apart with limbs broken in every different place on the anatomy as a vampiric Enrico lapped up the contents.  
He forced his eyes opened to cut off the disturbing premonition and tore his fangs out of Enrico's throat leaning his head back and spitting out the blood on his coffin lining.

"I won't be a part of your gorey assassination," he gasped averting Enrico's face pushing back shortly after the feeding,"I don't care what happens to the Pope or the Vatican for that matter but I will not be a accessory to your greed!"

Once again the stream of holy water silenced Alucard's tongue burning and bleeding into his mouth and fangs. He groaned loudly as the acid hot bitter liquid ran down into his mouth and espogheus irritating the very delicate muscles. He gasped loudly forcing himself to breath, gag, or in this case cough up the disgusting water out of his body. He dry heaved the water out of his mouth at last, resulting in his oral cavity singed worse than when it came down his throat.

A sharp hiss was heard over him, the tip of something sharp but not metallic lightly pressed into his lips. It was boney and very thin as a sharp pole. A thick tongue slitering up and down the corner of Alucard's lips forcing his fleshy core to become coldy paralyzed.

"Look at me," urged Enrico,"look at what you help me become!"

_I can't turn away..._

He turned his head and gazed up at Enrico.

_I was too reckless..._

Clearly the red eyes and sharp fangs gleamed bright from Enrico's face in the darkness. The tip of his thumb running along the true vampire's lips.

_I wanted to keep Seras safe...forgive me...I just didn't want to fail you again my master..._

Vampire Enrico placed the silver knife aside and gripped the crucifix. Since his gloves guarded the skin underneath from feeling the holy effects of the cross, he grabbed the crux part of the relic and ruthlessly shoved it down into Alucard's mouth. He started moving and twisting it around to demonstate a filthy foreshadowing of what would be to come pretending it was a cock that he would force Alucard to suck to his dark heart contented. Every bit of pain the No Life King experienced from the holy water was quickly forgotten as soon as the crucifix's power blackened his tongue and bleeding it severly with the splinters scrapping off the taste buds. "I can read your thoughts now vampire," snarled Enrico with his brand new ruby eyes flashing,"if you dare to try and contact your friends with your telecommunication I will butcher them the moment they enter the chamber, do you want to risk that, do you want to risk them coming here to save you?"

Alucard's on and off struggles were ceased altogether when Enrico questioned Alucard's will to live over the saftey of his master, fledgling, and Angel of Death. He relaxed ruefully and let the crucifix do its work moving up and down. Cruel words like "sucking it like a dirty harlot" and "having fun with his alter-boy" tore him apart. He flushed in despair whenever Enrico called him "his little alter-boy". The fact that he would compare the mighty vampire to a simple little human sex toy to the archbishop degraded him, and what was worse was his own body giving into this vicious assault on his dignity; Alucard sucked the bottom of the crucifix and even lapped it around with his tongue just as he would giving someone a blowjob.

With the other hand, it snaked its way through Alucard's hair gently caressing all the way down over his heavy red overcoat. Although his chest was fully clothed at the moment, Alucard could still feel Maxwell's artic hand feeling out every dip and curve of his full-grown alter boy's body. Tracing the buttons on his vest with the tip of his index finger, he started to pop them open with little trouble allowing the vest to seperate down the sides where he had access to the silky white blouse clinging to his well-muscled chest. Maxwell gazed up at Alucard's dejected face sucking the crucifix gagging from the thrust entering deep within his throat, despite his mouth discoloring into a black and blue bruise and his face contorting in aches from the holy relic's power to sting his mouth he still kept at it, secretly afraid for the first time in his undead life, what would happen if he stopped.

"Yes little alter-boy," groaned Enrico,"suck it...bite on it...there is much more to come."

_There is no other way...no matter what he does I can't let them see me like this...I can't be helpless in Master's eyes...I must endure this on my own...for them...I can't let expose them to this..._

Alucard's fangs scrapped the hard metal and polished wood of the crucifix as he bite through the material to Enrico's request. His strong fangs broke through the other side and held his fangs and mouth still as soon as Enrico removed his hand finally from the damaged not-so-holy relic. The vampire laid there obedient to the saftey of his master, whom was upstairs shielded by the terrible torture her servant was taken in matyrdom to anything he didn't want to happen to her at the hands of the animalistic Enrico the vampire. Not even fighting off those hands when they grabbed a handful of his vest and blouse and tore it open away from his chest. When some areas of his clothes were harder to rip at than others, he would use his fangs and tear them off like a wild animal. The sound the shredding clothes made against his sensitive ears would still linger in the back of the vampire's mind to this day.

Enrico idly pulled the rest of the clothing away including his red overcoat and threw it aside in a corner of the lair far enough not to touch the paper barriers surrounding the crime scene of Alucard's defilement. The vampire clenched his tied up fists inward and out to the touch of gloved hands beganning to roam over his smooth skin exaulting in every touch and squeeze that made Alucard whimper pitifully. Even the sound of his own cries made the vampire feel his pride slowly ebbing away into nothingness, it sickened him that after the way he was tricked into biting this bastard his sense of sexual stimulation was counteracting to the light touch of lips and hands around the most sensitive areas along his shoulders and breastbone. During this voyage, Maxwell found a soft patch of skin along the side of his torso that made Alucard squirm and played on that like a violionist rubbing it back and forth roughly to get a rise out of his vampire enticing a deep pleading moan that Alucard was late to hold back. He leaned his head down close to Alucard's neck and trailed south with his long tongue all the way down the valley between his chest, lapping the soft flesh hungerily and tasting the contents of his cold sweat running down his throat like a refreshing glass of tapwater quenching the Vampire Archbishop's hungry thirst for this certain vampire that was a prisoner in his own coffin.

Enrico's tongue glazed over a firm nipple on Alucard's right pec. Teasing the erect nub with the tip of his tongue as he began rubbing it, continung to suckle and nibble on the skin around the teat until the vampire squirmed slightly begging through the wooden crucifix to cease his cruel playing which the bishop ignored wholeheartedly. Alucard suddenly gasped from the touch and twitched his head forwards activating the holy water to hit his face and sting him.

Strangely enough he was now used to the feeling of the holy water on his face.

He grew frighteningly accustomed to the pain, darkly even wanting it. His own sado-mastic tendencies were being used against him. Out of his control. He could just scream in frustation if the crucifix wasn't still in his mouth. The tip of Enrico's tongue massage the right nipple and dragged itself over to the left with a firm wet slapping motion satuating it just as dripping wet as it left its poor twin nub. Enrico found a patch of skin over the nipple on on his pectoral muscle and happily extracted his fangs. As the cock became falsely aroused, Alucard was distracted from his assaulter's fangs sinking deeply into the vein around his heart. His ruby eyes widened in fear and he nearly screamed in horror as fangs bite into the soft patch of skin over his flatten bosom while the other one was being fondled and squeezed with Maxwell's different hand.

"Stop it," he choked through the makeshift crucifix gag,"off. Off. Of me. Now..."

Drinking deeply the blood that held the sleeping powers.

Taking and sampling ever sweet nutrient that was Alucard's weapon and means of defence, Enrico kept on drinking and taking in Alucard's dark blood of his own free will. Until he could feel the leathery wings of bats, burning hot sulfuric embers of demonic abilities, and the screams of familiars asborbed throughout the centuries swallowed up, and swimming in Enrico's mind with the lethargic soothe of a nice aromic candle burning with incense. Enrico moaned passionately through his blood-filled mouth. Fingering the ridges that lined Alucard's abdomen, he motioned slowly downward and started to unbuckle the belt on the Hellsing vampire's pants, Maxwell sucked the blood in harder not getting enough it would seem, getting a full erection from the trembling skin of his beautiful "alter-boy" beneath his mouth.

Callously, the vampire bishop ignored the sudden sounds of Alucard's weeping. Everything he had, that the vampire kept perserved, and became a part of him was being removed into that of someone that would abuse his gift. The fangs removed themselves from the submissive vampire's skin and scraped along the surface of his chest drawing in a line of deep red a cross and lower down the shape of a Jesus fish on Alucard's stomach.  
More heated kisses journeyed on a quest to reach Alucard's lower regions were stopped and replaced hands stroking his inner thighs and the bulge within his pant crease.

"I see you are not putting up a fight anymore," cooed the archbishop vampire,"I think you are liking this, hah, I figured a little withering demon in heat like you wouldn't be able to resist. Let me help you with those pants...I am sure they are-quite-'uncomforable' by now."

He squeezed Alucard's groin when he said the word "uncomfortable" with a devious grin.

"No," the vampire commanded in his thoughts,"you coward, you will pay for this, I will kill you just as horribly as I will kill your Judas Priest, if I were you I would be scared right now."

"Hehehehe, after seeing how much you squirmed I think I have nothing to be scared of now, who knows, maybe after I take The Pope's place and destroy your worthless organization I will keep you all for myself. You have such a lovely face," the back of bent fingers rubbed up and down his jawline,"like a angelic child, almost a crime to think how much Anderson kept trying to cut it up. With boyish charms I can see why some of the Iscariot priest like to talk about how much they want to fuck you."

Alucard's soft lips opened in the menacing hiss of a cornered cat. Yet Enrico just unbashly stroked the vampires bloodsoaked fangs with his fingers. Showing with his groin pressed against Alucard's own that it made him hard and wanting other things stroked besides fangs.

With the other vampire's eyes on the one below him, Enrico removed his own clothes until he was absolutely naked with the exception of his gloves and moved his busy hands down to unpants him. That there was when Alucard saw that his legs were not as tied as his arms but the archbishop that taken care of that by pinning his legs down with his knees on them.

No matter how hard the Hellsing vampire shook his head, it was no match for sharp nails ripping through the stitches on his pants and boxers until he was left completely naked and at the mercy of Maxwell's dark desire.

Enrico's hand reached out and gripped Alucard's manhood forcifully.

"So perfect..." He heard the catholic vampire whisper.

The Archbishop licked his lips and engulfed Alucard without warning, moving his shaft up and down with his lips and tongue smiling as he sensed Alucard writhering once again under his touch. Uncontrollable moans were music to Maxwell's ears giving him more incentive to suck his cock harder and harder as he massaged the hip and thighs of his imprisoned victim. With himself already a vampire, he could saftely do whatever carnal thing he wanted to Alucard and penetrate him brutally without fear of turning into a ghoul.

Sultry blood boil in Enrico's veins digging his wet fingers into Alucard's thigh so quickly that he could hear the skin just snapping under the pressure spurting blood down over Alucard's legs and thighs. The vampire shuddered and bucked straight into Enrico's horny mouth sucking in time with the Hellsing vampire's thrusts endlessly and hungerily. All of Maxwell's hard earned blowjob was rewarded with the bittersweet taste of the vampire's cum entering into his mouth and down his chin. Pressing his hands down on Alucard's hips, he lifted up his head letting some of the vampire's cum drip into a puddle around his crotch. Then he reached over and forcibly removed the cross from the Hellsing vampire's mouth covered in scolding burns and bruises.

There was nothing left of it anyway but a dented statue of a half-naked jew and broken parts of the wood.

"You got what you wanted you son of a bitch," Alucard coughed loudly,"now get out!"

Instead of a amused scrowl, Enrico grabbed the silver knife angerily and traced the cross and Jesus fish with the tip of the burning blade. The only sound made was the sizzle of the silver cauterizing the wounds in Alucard's torso to prevent his healing ability from removing it. When the blade was removed the scrotched designs were blacken and charred into a grim drawing against a sweaty white backdrop of vampire skin. He stared down at his creations, fondling the markings all over the front of Alucard's body with his fingers like a artist praising his newest creation. It was so erotic to be in complete control of this omnipotent vampire and he wanted more, he wanted to do every filthy, loathsome thing to this creature and make sure it screamed in agony as he did it.

"I am not through with you yet my little alter-boy," grinned the archbishop vampire madly,"you are just too delicious to let go."

Before Alucard could voice a vain protest he felt the constriction of Enrico's fingers around his neck tightly (albeit not too tightly to strangle his abused little alter-boy) and the crucifix shoved deeply into his tight cunt pulling it in and out; thrusting until more blood gushed out of Alucard and stained the fabric of the coffin lining underneath them. The object moved back and forth viciously as it did in his mouth, once more a grim symbol of the worst that could be done to him. His legs automatically widened against his wishes with his knees bending slightly upwards trying to relieve the agonizing scratches against his inner thighs while trying to keep from blacking out from all the pain being inflicted upon him.

He was being sodomize by a christian symbol the worse that he ever thought would happen to him.

Now he wanted to cry for help. Use his voice, his mind, his screams-anything at all. To cease this torture and heed the destructive call of his master. But if he did Enrico would probably commit acts in his new vampire form worse towards her what he was doing to him. So he bit down on his mouth painfully enduring the sodomy that was stretching his anus for penetration which would make this night just as worse than he ever thought possible. There came a long tear when the crucifix came out and was tossed callously aside under the table drenched with blood and whatever assorted liquids that Alucard may have had within him.

"You...b-bastard..." he gasped surprised he could still breathe heavily or even at all from what was happening to the midian,"E-Enrico you bastard...leave, just fucking leave you son of a bitch...leave me be..."

The abused vampire shivered feeling every muscle torn, beaten, stretched, and burned during his torture;shaking from the horrible pressure of being in the nightmarish archbishop's arms as Enrico wrapped them around Alucard's bleeding waist and patched kisses around his face and extracted fangs letting the vampire groan in pain.

The True Nosteraftu realized now why vampires were so afraid of those under God. They showed no remorse in the destruction of those they believed followed Satan's path. And tonight, Enrico made it showed, giving him everything that was thrown back at him in even his most psychotic of transgressions during battle.

Tears came down his face. Too weakened in his molestation to refuse thier appearence, tiny streams of blood lapped up gently by Enrico's protuding tongue. Enrico pressed his hands against the sides of Alucard's face gently as a harsh kiss covered his mouth chewing through his lips with the crisp clean crunch of a apple being tasted. He could feel icy cold blood run down the corners of his mouth and flow through the archbishop's fingers. Enrico suckled and nursed the bleeding lips with his tongue until the blood was licked clean.

"Why," he asked though he sort of understood his own question as he spoke it the archbishop's bloodstained fingers combing through Alucard's hair smoothing his bangs back from his forehead gently,"why are you doing this?"

"Keep quiet," He gave him a hard smack across the face then rubbed his chest once more,"you talk like we are finished my little alter-boy, but I have one more punishment for you..."

Eyes flashed red once more as Enrico lurched his arms foreward and grabbed both of Alucard's wrists, pulling on the rosaries until they broke scattering the beads everywhere around the chamber before pulling Alucard towards him. Giving him another rough kiss before forcing him down on his stomach with a dull thump. Hands went down the spine of his back and to his rump prying apart his legs. Enrico laughed coldly when he could hear his writhering alter-boy whimper as he nuzzled his way between his legs,kissing and licking the inside of his victim's thighs and all over the back of his legs down to the calves.

"Stop it," begged Alucard with his face laying on the side. Though it hurt him to say it at all, he had no other choice but to get Maxwell's attention away from the unwanted mouth action,"just stop it..."

Alucard gasped outloud in shock when he felt that same slick meaty tongue that was in his mouth a while ago, snuggle its way into his hole. Licking around the tight inner-muscles lapping up blood spilled from the crucifix's splitered surface.

"No...p-please no..." he begged making the archbishop chuckle coldly.

"No what?" mummered the catholic teasingly as he removed his probbing tongue from the vampire and lifted his head couriously,"no what my pretty bitch?"

"N-no...more...pain..."

Enrico made no reply when he took the time to take out a small bottle of water filed with garlic powder and apply it on his cock withholding the sharp sting he felt when it touched his bare skin but added much more to Alucard's hole and around his inner thighs numbing the entire lower half of his body. Alucard had his face buried into the crook of his arms and pillow at the same time Enrico entered from behind clawing up and down his shoulder blades and pushing his entire shaft into the vampire. All at once the coffin shook and moved to the beat of Enrico's violent thrusts breaking the soft tissue as if it was nothing more than a delicate piece of silk.

The vampire underneath Enrico let out wave after wave of muffled sobs refusing to scream and attact what he didn't want to be seen by anyone as the hard dick shoved into his ass forcibly. All of those memories of his childhood rape at the hands of the Sultan came folding back to him now. Memories that he wanted to be kept locked away forever. Enrico gripped his buttocks and shoved down in a long hard thrust straight into Alucard's prostate forcing the vampire to hold back a moaning sob by biting down on his pillow just like he used to before. The archbishop leaned back doggardly impaling his manhood on The Impaler with every muscle stroking his foreskin. The submitted vampire couldn't take it anymore, he ripped his pillow in two and covered his ears from the feverish words that Enrico whispered into his ear. Feeling the chest of his attacker brush up against his back as he leaned in closer and rested his chin on the back of the vampire's neck.

"Just like Leo before you, such a sweet little boy with a nice tight heat just like yours," he went on breathing heavily,"he looked just like you...nice little alter-boy that I loved to fuck every night.."-vampiric nails broke the skin on the back of his shoulders leaving four smeary red trails downward-"he never told Anderson, wouldn't let him, but he ran away one night and when I found him he killed himself, what a pity, but you are just as good."-Enrico's stone hard cock drove into Alucard deeper-"..yes..."

He licked Alucard's shoulder and kept on ramming into him.

Harder and deeper he went into the infamous vampire. All the fear that he once knew back in the Museum was gone. Leaving his body along with his god-fearing, his holiness, his mortality, his humanity-lord yes even his sanity. Ripped apart just as much as Alucard was from the inside with no hope in sight. No hope that everything the Hellsing vampire vowed to protect would ever forgive him.

His fingers raked through the pile of Alucard's ebony locks of hair and forced his head downwards taking all the inertia thrusting upwards into that sweet converted hole. Enrico raised his upper body up and glared menacingly down at the dark-haired vampire beneath him.

"Take it like the little harlot you are," growled Enrico pressing the back of Alucard's head into the pillow with one hand,"now you are the victim and I am the victor you little devil!"

Humilating the vampire flourished when he grabbed his thighs and pulled the long slender legs apart even wider. Allowing more leverage into penetrating the tight yet bruised oriface of his alter-boy's hole. Going in deeper, roaring with each thrust that shook the midian and left him pleading in a hush voice to make his pain stop and leave. Never to look back.

When at last the archbishop came into Alucard, the cum mixed with the lubricant of the garlic water burning the skin around his alter-boy's interior until damaged skin boiled his anus and peeled off just as Enrico removed himself from his victim. Alucard was left lying on his stomach screaming and crying loudly from the burning pain in his insides. Enrico knew he had to leave now, he got what he wanted and more, now was the time to get going and carry on his conquest to take over as the new dark Pope. He quickly made the knife levitate into his hand and slashed into Alucard's thick muscular back writing the cauterized words into him just as he heard someone coming down the hall.

"Tell them if you will," said Enrico,"but this will make sure they know who you truely are..."

When he finished, he got out of the coffin and got dressed as fast as he could. He wouldn't let them see his new vampire form yet. Not just yet. Knicking the broken gun aside he disappeared into the shadows just as the door opened and Seras entered the room.

"Master," she said,"master, are you okay, I heard screaming."

She approached the middle of the room holding her hand over her nose at the immediate smell of garlic hitting her nostrils. She pulled out her gun and approached the coffin.Her eyes widened in horror at the sight laid before her. The Master's ripped clothes laying in a corner of the room, small round beads strewed all over floor (which she almost slipped on) and last but not least papers that were similar to the ones she saw on the walls in the exact same building where she first encountered the paladin. Laid ritualistically in a circle around the open coffin where her master laid without a sound.

"Master..." her trembling voice repeated.

She clicked the saftey off her gun and walked closer to the coffin. The inside smelled of garlic, sex, blood, and sulfur. There was something in red with black, blue, and purple hemorrage in a very odd pattern that seemed to make out words carved into the center of his back.

_**Iscariot's Bitch**_

"Oh my god." she gasped,"master, who did this to you?"  
No sound from her master scared Seras even more, she turned around and ran up the steps out into the hallway.

"SIR INTEGRA!" She screamed out in the dungeon's hallways,"SIR INTEGRA SOMETHING HAPPEND TO MASTER!"

**The End**

**_Alucard: THAT WAS HORRIBLE!_**

**_ME: That wasn't so bad..._**

**_Alucard: I HATE YOU!_**

**_LMAO! I hope you enjoyed my sadistic slash story. Look for the epilgue: Aftermath Into Retribution if you want to know what happens next. And if you want to see what happens more with the story go to Never See The Light of Day written by batsbutler._**


End file.
